Falling out of hate with you
by dorydafish
Summary: First ever CCS fic. would REALLY appreciate reviews.PLEASE! 'If I’d known that he had purposely stuck out his foot I would have been more careful. But he had caught me off guard and that’s how I ended up on the classroom floor with a very painful butt.'
1. One nil to Li

Chapter 1 Sammy's POV 

My name; Sakura Kinomoto

My status; The most prettiest and popular senior in Westbrook High.

"Yo dude, sup?" Eriol Hiiragizawa strutted into the building slapping me on the back as he does every Monday morning. I swear that has become his weekly ritual over the past four years. He really needs to get a new pitch.

And most of you probably guessed that I was lying about being the most popular and prettiest. But I am popular with my friends who just happen to be mostly guys. But don't get me wrong I'm not totally geeky, I have friends that are jocks as well as the so-called nerds and the average Joes. I'm what I like to call a very well rounded person.

And just for the record. Eriol is a jock.

As for prettiest? People regard me as more of an imp rather than stunning. With shortish, straight, brown hair and standing at about 5 foot 3, I guess I am pretty impish compared to all my friends that are all at least 6 foot. But I seriously don't mind. My motto has always been; if you don't like me the way that I am screw you! And that has got me the respect of many as well as trouble from others.

And yes for your information I would just like to announce that I am a GIRL! Of the FEMALE variety of sex! I just thought that I should clarify that in case somebody got confused.

"Eriol! Hey! Do you have any idea how much that hurts? Jocks these days. And I thought you were my friend," I joked adding a little pout just for effect. But I couldn't help a grin forming on my face. "Anyway I'm forgiving you this time. But as for next time, you are as good as dead mate." "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot calculus test marks back today. How do you think you did?"

"Truth? Pretty shit. I totally fucked up the ten marker at end of the paper."

"Eriol you're such an loser. You always say that but then come out with the best mark in the class." He's such a loser sometimes but so not the typical dumbass jock.

"Hey! You always come up with top marks too." I'm a hard worker so sue me. "Anyway Tomoyo just text. She just arrived in school. Think I'll go see her before homeroom." A sheepish grin and the motion of his hand running through his hair replaced his casual words.

Who's Tomoyo you ask? The one and only long term (as in two years) girlfriend of one of my best friends in the whole world. If you hadn't guessed I was talking about Junior. She is sweet, kind, pretty, feisty and the best girl that I could ever want for him. You're all probably thinking, 'best friend that is a guy? She totally crushes on him.' To that I would just like to say HELL NO! This dude is like my brother and that idea would be like complete incest. And that would just be plain gross.

Plus that would mean the break up of the cutest couple in the world. The lovely Eriol and Tomoyo. I could never ever do that to either one of them because to all that know them it is so obvious that they are totally MTBT (for those none abbreviators – Meant To Be Together) And I am so going to be invited to their wedding which is inevitably going to happen in a couple of years from now as in my opinion it was I who managed to bring them together. (Eriol was too shy to as her for her cell number so I just had to give it to him. Such a coward when it comes to love!) I smiled at the memory and continued to stay in this dazed state until I was rudely shoved from behind.

That certainly brought me back to reality.

"Kinomoto, what exactly is the point of standing in a doorway of a classroom that lots of people want to get into?" Li Sayoran. The bane of my existence sneers at me while his hand picked group of 'friends' grin evily. Sometimes I wish I could remove that smirk by tightly grabbing his- Will definitely not finish that thought.

"Li!" I say with fake enthusiasm. "Wow! I'm so lucky that you decided to grace me with your presence. Come in, come in." I pause slightly for effect. "However would you be ever so kind as to remove the slut embedded at your hip? I do believe that she isn't enrolled in this class. Maybe you should tell her." I put on an equally fake smile and stood thee with my hands crossed over my chest.

Man I hate that child so much. He thinks that just because he's hot and a jock it gives him the right to be the king of the school. The sad thing is that people are actually sucked in by his supposed charm. Stupid no brained people naturally.

He turns. Sucks face with this previously referred to as slut. I think her name is Candy, maybe Candice, I don't really care to know people such as her. Then he walks over to his seat and sits down.

If I'd known that he had purposely stuck out his foot I would have been more careful. But he had caught me off guard and that's how I ended up on the classroom floor with a very painful butt.

"Monday morning one nil to me Kinomoto." He hissed at me.

Looks like another normal school day for Sakura Kinomoto has jus begun.

Hi readers!

Well I hope I have readers.

Just like to say that this is my first ever fiction so I would love reviews. Even if they are only one or two words. I don't even mind flames. PLEASE REVIEW!

I don't know if there is any point in continuing this story so I would love it if you guys told me what you thought of it and if I should continue or not.

Also though this story is set in the Japan, I'm British and so if I've made any mistakes, I would really appreciate it if you told me so that I could change them ASAP.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

DDF XXX


	2. Utterly Speechless

Chapter 2

"Eriol! Hey Eriol!" I zigzagged my way through the crowded hallway. Man was that guy deaf or something? He seriously couldn't hear me? He was only a couple feet away and he hadn't even turned around. Times like these it helps to be a midget. I ducked and dived and miraculously managed to catch up to him. "Oh…my…gosh!" I paused between every word in effort to gulp down the oxygen I seriously needed. "I have just found out the most greatest thing!" Talk about being on a high today, I didn't even feel like I should even pretend to be mad at him for making me dodge basically the whole school.

He had an amused look on his face. Okay seriously who wouldn't if a mad creature just popped out of nowhere causing this great big scene that everyone seemed to be watching. But as soon as they saw it was dear little Sakura they turned right back to whatever they were doing seconds before. "Okay. Shoot. What's so important that you felt the need to share this little nugget of information?" What the fuck? This guy really needs to learn how to use the normal kind of language that normal kind of people use.

Then he smirked so evilly that I knew the truth. I punched him hard on the shoulder. "You Bastard! No fair! You knew and you didn't tell me? This is the kind of information that people tell their best friends! This is extremely important you know? Did the thought just never occur to you?" By this point I was madly flapping my hands around.

So I was being a little overdramatic, who isn't?

The smirk on Eriol's face became distorted into a confused one. "Sakura what are you on about? Important? I thought we were talking about the same thing. As in the fact that Jamie Wallis has joined the varsity basketball team because Bruce dropped out. What are you talking about?" Was this guy dense or was this guy dense? I withheld the urge to grab him and shake him.

But on second thought I don't really think that I would be able to shake him. Maybe if I used all my strength I could make him rock back and forth a bit. That would obviously only happen if I caught him off guard.

Damn it.

But he's still a knucklehead.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! Why didn't you tell me? Now I've totally embarrassed myself." As you guessed it, I the resident tomboy of Westbrook High had a crush on the yummiest guy in the school. Well that's only in my opinion as apparently he comes second to Syaoran. YEAH RIGHT! Wow, I actually sound like a girl. But come on I'm 18 years old. If I didn't have a crush on a guy there would something seriously wrong with me. Or I could be a lesbian. Obviously.

The only two that know about my slightly more than platonic feelings for Jamie are Tomoyo and Eriol. You wouldn't believe how gossip can spread in my group of friends. I swear the guys in our group are the worst gossips ever.

"Why what did you do?" He chuckled. No way. Eriol Hiiragizawa is a dead man.

"What did I do? I walked into the boys' locker room to come and find you because Tomoyo wanted me to tell you something. It's not like I haven't been in there a million times before. Oh by the way, Tomoyo wants to meet her before the end of lunch period so you can discuss your plans for your anniversary. Have you got her a cool present? Because you should, with it being your second anniversary and all." I digressed. It's a bad habit but I eventually get to the point of what I'm saying with a little prompting.

"Sakura, stick to the point!" That's what I mean. I need prompting at times.

"Oh right, where was I? Hmm…I walked in the locker room and there right in front of me was Syaoran and Jamie. I wasn't really looking at Syaoran though." But even if I was he was fully clothed. Not that I would actually want to see his body. It's probably covered in scales or something.

"But Jamie. Oh my word, Jamie was just standing there in a towel. And all I could do was gawp. My mouth was literally on the floor. I most likely drooled. I mean I did kind of make a weird noise resembling a strangled cat but then I came to my senses and ran for it. Eriol it was so embarrassing." I was practically cringing while I retold the story. "Eriol get up off the floor!"

He actually fell on the floor because he was laughing so hard. It wasn't funny. And as if it couldn't get any worse, Syaoran decided to make an appearance.

"Well I can see that you seem to have told your best buddy here about what happened in the locker room." Why did he have to be so evil? "But no time for small talk Kinomoto. Meet me at Café Coffee at five. I got a proposition for you." Then he strolled off as if what he said was totally normal. I was so dumbfounded that I didn't even respond.

* * *

"Kinomoto open this fucking door!" Syaoran had been banging on my front door for the past ten minutes. It was now six thirty and my guess was that he was pretty pissed off that I hadn't met him at the café. "I WAITED IN THE CAFÉ FOR OVER AN HOUR AND YOU NEVER SHOWED!" Oh I was right.

Nevertheless being the kind-hearted person that I am I finally opened the front door and yawned wondering how long this was going to take. My parents would be home any minute. "Hello Li, fancy seeing you here." Mock innocence is always fun to do.

He didn't say anything. Instead he breathed in slowly as if trying to calm himself down. I didn't really want to stand there all night so I decided to speak up. "Why so angry? No one ever stood you up before?"

"Actually Kinomoto I wanted to ask you a favour." Suddenly he was all cooled down. Back to his collected self.

It was my turn to smirk. "Favour? Since when would I ever want to do you a favour? I think you've got the wrong person." I started closing the door but he held it in place. Damn why does he have to be so strong.

"Since you found out that I could get Jamie to be your prom date."

For the second time that day I stared at Syaoran's back as he walked away, utterly speechless.

* * *

**OMG**

**I AM SO SORRY!**

**I'm writing two stories at once so I keep getting muddled with the characters.**

**Thanks to all you guys that made me see sense. I can't apologise enough.**

**I hope the story makes a bit more sense now I revised it. What do you think? Think you can forgive me?**

**And first time readers of this chapter totally dismiss what I have written above. LOL!**

**dbzgtfan2004: Sorry not much Syaoran and Sakura interaction in this chapter either but from now on I think there's going to be a lot more. Hope you still enjoyed it:P**

**MisunderstO-od-child: I continued and I even updated. How long was soon meant to be? LOL!**

**youkaigirl64: your starting to like my story? THANX! As you can see I decided to continue. Hope you liked this chapter as much as the first. I think the story is a bit rushed. What do you think?**

**Sylvia Marri: You were my longest reviwer and I thank you for it. I love other peoples opinions. Your suggestions are always welcome. Feel free to say anything good or bad. I found a couple of grammar mistakes after rereading. Thank you for pointing them out. My English teachers think my grammar sucks and they are so right. I got a question. What does 'Ikaw ba'y isang pinoy?' mean?**

**Lovendreamz: Marvellous? Don't you just love that word? Hehe! Did update but not sure it was as quick as you hoped.**

**Sparkly Faerie:** **thank for reviewing the first chapter. I hope you liked this one as much as the first.**

**Hope all you guys and maybe new readers to the story will review this chapter.**

**You guys have really made my day!**

**DDF XXX**


End file.
